


This House is not a Home(Maybe I'm Better Off Alone)

by blackdragonhellfire



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bleh, Gen, I got sad about jericho after reading his intro in the judas contract, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Vignette, and not seeing him in the judas contract movie, and teen titans, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonhellfire/pseuds/blackdragonhellfire
Summary: Jericho Wilson contemplates his life, and realizes that even after all he went through, he still misses his father.A short Vignette.





	This House is not a Home(Maybe I'm Better Off Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Home by Three Days Grace. 
> 
> Characters belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Joseph sat on the lonely mountain top, lazily strumming his guitar. The birds chirped around him, adding to the idyllic sense of the place he was staying. If he had his painting supplies, he would’ve painted the beautiful scenery around him. 

He breathed in the cool, fresh air. Oh, how he would’ve loved to sing, or to whoop with joy as he ran around the mountain, waving his arms around with no care in the world! If only his father had saved him instead of putting his work above his own son…

Jericho missed being able to speak. He missed being able to sing with his own voice. He missed being able to scream at the father who abandoned him, the father who wasn’t there.

Yet, Joseph wondered, what was his father doing? Was he being paid to go after someone, or was he plotting over one of Wintergreen’s dinners? Was he torturing someone for information? Did he think of his family at all? Did he only think of him as a weapon, yet to be at his disposal?

Jericho stopped strumming the guitar, his hand falling limp on his lap. 

Joey had gone to Grant’s funeral with his mother. He knew what his father had done to his brother, making him join the family business through his brother’s fanatic love for his father. He knew how his brother had died, in a botched mission. He had to stop his mother from finishing what she started by shooting out Slade’s eye.

What if his father wanted him to do what his brother couldn’t? It was possible, his father probably knew of his abilities and wished to exploit them for his own use. However, if that man was really his father, he would remember how Jericho would flinch at the sound of a gun, how his son preferred to paint and sing over hunting and martial arts, how he would cry over even the smallest things.

But he wasn’t that man. Not anymore. The man who used to be his father was a mercenary and a murderer, and he was content with letting his family die.

At least he didn’t seem to care that his son was all alone, now that his mother was dead. It was probably better that he didn’t. Joseph couldn’t work for him, couldn’t fill the hole left by Grant’s death. He had always favored Grant, anyway.

Joseph pushed those torturous thoughts out of his mind and took his hand off of his lap. He formed a chord and began to play.

A sad, haunting melody floated through the cool mountain air. No one, save the person playing it, was around to hear.

After finishing his song, Jericho finished his song, tears running down his cheeks.  

Somehow, after everything, he still missed his father. The man that he had been, before.

Joseph Wilson missed not being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got really emotional about Jericho after reading his backstory, and finding out just how much of a sweetheart this guy is. 
> 
> How much would Slade take if he had to turn himself in for Child Abuse? If I had the money, I'd gladly pay. 
> 
> Then again if I had that much, I'd probably hire the Zoldyck Family from Hunter X Hunter or the League of Assassins to go after Deathstroke. 
> 
> But then Jericho would be mad at me...
> 
> Well thank goodness I'm broke, right?


End file.
